1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic electronic parts mounting device wherein a feed table having a plurality of parts feed units, which guide chip parts stored in a storeroom for parts to a shoot connected with said storeroom and separate the parts from an exit of the shoot by a separating means to feed them to a parts feeding position, moves to a direction arranged of said units, and a suction nozzle picks up the chip parts from desired said unit suspended at a parts picking-up position to mount it to a printed substrate.
2. Background Art
In such kind of automatic electronic parts mounting device, chip parts aligned by being guided to a shoot indicated at 204 by spouting of compressed air through a jet hole from a storeroom for parts indicated at 202 per one unit of parts feed units provided on a feed table indicated at 200 which moves as shown in FIG. 29, is conventionally transferred into the shoot 204 by spouting of the compressed air, separately stored per one unit in a groove provided in a rotative separating body indicated at 205 at the exit of the shoot 204, fed to the sucking position of chip parts by a rotation of said rotative separating body 205 and sucked by a vacuum-sucking nozzle indicated at 206 moving downwards. Furthermore, when it is separated by a rotative separating body 205, the separation is helped by a vacuum-sucking through a vacuum-sucking passage indicated at 207. To this parts feed unit indicated at 201, a compressed air tube 208 which feeds compressed air to a jet hole indicated at 203 is connected, said tube 208 being connected to a compressed air source (not shown) which is fixed to a body of an automatic electronic parts-mounting device in which a feed table indicated at 200 is mounted movably. Furthermore, a vacuum tube indicated at 209 associated with a vacuum-sucking passage 207 is connected to said unit 201, and associated with a not-shown vacuum source fixed to the body.
In this case, however, if a number of such parts feed units 201 are arranged on a feed table 200, there has been a defect that it needs much time to detach a compressed air tube 208 and a vacuum tube 209 per unit 201 for detaching/attaching to exchange an unit 201 due to shortage of parts, or change of kinds of substrate subject to be mounted.
Therefore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 3-145799 discloses a technique in which an air jet nozzle is provided suspended rest in the vicinity of a sucking position of a suction nozzle on the side of the body against a moving parts feed table (corresponding to the above feed table 200), jets and feeds air to the air introducing hole of a parts feed unit which moves to the sucking position without being connected to the parts feed unit.